Happy Valentine's Day!
by Yuki Shiriashi
Summary: It's Valentine's Day & Kaito's birthday.Len needs to get something done to his crush,but what? Also,what would be Kaito's reaction on this? KAILEN.Oneshot.Other warnings inside.


**Yuki: So….It's Valentines at my calendar….Happy Valentines to whoever reads this! Also, Happy Birthday to Kaito!**

**Yumi: Though…Yuki….aren't you supposed to be working on the dare session and NOT procrastinating by making a KaiLen fanfic?**

**Yuki: I am working on it! I just needed to get this down for my fellow KaiLen lovers! Kaito and Len need their valentines greeting moment too ya know! Kaito also needs a Happy Birthday greet"!**

**Yumi: Hmm…..yeah…yeah….Kaito! Len! Disclaimer!**

**Kaito/Len: Yuki doesn't own us! She never will!**

**Yuki: Oh and before I forget…**

"Kaito 3 Len" -Speech

'_Banana ice cream' _-Thoughts

**Warnings: KAITO X LEN. NO LIKEY SHOUNEN-AI? PLEASE LEAVE. INCLUDES KISSING. YOU MAY SPOT STRAIGHT PAIRINGS IN HERE IF YOU SQUINT. IT IS LEN-CENTRIC. NOT MUCH OF KAI-KUN, SORRY KAITO!**

**Kaito: Awww...**

**Yuki: Don't worry dude, at least you have Len!**

**Kaito: yay! XD**

**Yuki/Yumi/Kaito/Len: IKU YO~~**

* * *

><p>A young boy by the age of fourteen paced around his room. Going to the left, going to the right, yet he paid no mind to it even if his twin sister is getting dizzy by watching him pace around. Another girl, two years older than the young boy and the young girl, sat beside the female blond. The female twin grabbed her twin's banana plush toy then threw it directly to his face. The banana plush slid down from his face, revealing the boy's face with a frown.<p>

"Rin, was that really necessary!" asked the boy as he threw back the banana plush toy to his sister's direction. Unfortunately for Len, it missed Rin.

"Apparently, yes! Just imagine the huge headache I would get if I continue to stare at you, going to various directions or twirling around like a little ballerina!"

"Sorry for being panic-stricken today!"

"You should be. You called us here to your room to help you with your little love issues, not to stare at you pacing around in this cramped space!"

"First of all, my room isn't cramped. It's only because of the pillows you two keep scattering around the floor. Second, you heard my problem yet you haven't said a single advice!"

"Maybe because you hyperventilate too much before I or Miku-chan could say a single word!"

Len sighed in defeat then sat down on his yellow carpet. He took a few breaths, then looked straight at Rin's eyes.

"Alright Rin. Talk to me. Same with you Miku."

Rin smirked then nodded at Miku. Miku stood up from her position then pointed to the little shota boy sitting on the floor.

"Alright Len-kun! If you really want to confess your feeling this Valentine's Day then you need to come up with a good or basically seductive approach!"

…'_Did I just see some weird, sparkly stuff surrounding those two girls? Or is it just their "yaoi fangirl aura"? Or what if it's BOTH?'_ Len sweat dropped then cleared his throat.

"And…what kind of approach do you think I should do?" …._'Crap! Wrong move!Of all people to ask of an approach, why these two?"_

A soft, devilish laugh was heard from the demon combo. It sent shivers down Len's spine.

'…_..Asking Luka-nee is what I should've done. I just HAD to fall for their little trap.'_

* * *

><p>Len trudged down the stairs. A woman with pink hair spotted the young boy, she immediately frowned. When Len reached the last step, she walked towards him. The boy, who had his eyes downcast, didn't see the older woman in front of him. Walking to the northern direction a bit, he bumped to Luka. It awakened his senses. He pulled himself back then bowed quickly.<p>

"Sorry, Luka-nee"

"It's okay, Len-kun" Luka moved to Len's right, letting Len out of space. Len grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl then slowly peeled it. Luka once again frowned then approached the blond boy again.

"What's wrong Len-kun? Why are you so tired? Did Rin kept you up all night?"

"No…."

"Then what happened?"

"Just having some problems in life….." Len took a bite on his banana then plumped down on the sofa. Luka sighed. It's not like Len to be so uncooperative and practically restless. She looked at the calendar on the wall.

'_February 13…February 14 is encircled with a yellow and blue maker….That must be the work of Rin and Miku.'_ Luka shook her head, finally understanding on why her little brother is so restless. She sat down beside her little brother. Letting a few moments of silence, Len spoke up.

"Uhh…Luka-nee? Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Nothing much really. All I know is that if you have something to talk about, don't be afraid to say so. Also, don't be afraid to reach for more advices, because if you take only one advice that you know that's gonna cause trouble, then why take the bad opportunity?"

"…You know?"

"It's not hard to figure out. I know on how troublesome it is on every Valentine's Day. Not to mention that the date is also encircled by a blue and yellow marker." Len facepalmed.

"Go on. Tell me what's wrong." Luka looked straight to Len's eyes. The boy shifted a bit, then breathed out a sigh that signified his defeat.

"Alright…You see, tomorrow is Valentines and I wanted to give something to Kaito-nii…though I'm completely lost on what I'm supposed to give to him. I asked Rin and Miku about it. They said that I should wear something cute and frilly with the "Vana n' ice" style and seduce Kaito-nii then confess my feelings on his freaking bed!" Len huffed then blushed. Luka also looked red. He heard Luka giggle softly.

"Luka-nee…" Len whined, still red with embarrassment.

"Actually,that plan isn't so bad!"

"What do you mean "isn't so bad"? Ain't that really bad?"

"Not really. I mean, no one can resist Len-kun once he gives his full effort on dressing up like a girl. What more if it's in bed?"

Luka suddenly heard soft whimpers and sniffles coming from no other than Len. Luka waved her hands frantically.

"Though, it's not like I encourage you to do that!" Luka cleared her throat then patted Len on the head.

"Here's my advice to you. Say whatever your heart wants to say to Kaito. If it's a long speech of love then why not do it? As long as he won't get bored with your speech, it won't hurt to try. Also, act out what your heart and mind wants to do. Don't only focus on what you feel like to do, since it may have an opposite outcome of what you expected."

"What…my heart…wants to say?"

"That's right. Just don't mention about how you want to get him on your bed and tie him up and-"

Len quickly covered the elder's mouth. Luka raised her hands in defeat. Len let go of her mouth then sighed. He looked at his elder sister then pouted.

"I never, not even once, have I ever thoughts nor imagined doing those _things_ to him."

"Sorry. It's just that most boys your age already think about those stuff. I guess you are the only exception, which is good! Anyway….what would you like to give him?"

"I don't know…something he likes?"

"What does he like?"

"He likes ice cream….he likes scarves….and more importantly, I have no freaking birthday present for him yet!"

"What about….a new scarf for birthday and homemade vanilla ice cream with chocolates as a gift for Valentine's Day?" Len face brightened up. He shook Luka's hand vigorously.

"Thank you so much Luka-nee!" Len quickly stood up then ran up to his room. He quickly grabbed his wallet and cell phone then dashed down stairs. He grabbed his black and yellow jacket from the coat rack then slipped on his shoes. Waving goodbye to his older sister, he slammed the door shut then ran to the mall.

* * *

><p>Len walked around the department store. He spotted the sign "Scarf Section" then quickly ran to it. He saw a teal scarf, a blue scarf, an indigo scarf and a white scarf, all joined together as a valentines special. It was even 20% off. Len took the whole package. He spotted a yellow scarf, a brown scarf, a gray scarf then a white scarf, also put together in a package.<p>

"Maybe I should buy one for Rin too….she likes scarves better than jackets." He thought out loud. He grabbed the package then paid for it at the cashier. Though, boys aren't supposed to give stuff to girls yet, he still needs to buy it. Rin's scarf flew away last December. He needs to replace it. Besides, the good thing is that he might not need to give anything else to Rin at March.

"Yup. I hope she'll agree to that though." He muttered. Len sighed. He dug around his jacket pockets, then reached out for a piece paper that magically got in his pocket. It was a list of ingredients for vanilla ice cream and chocolate. That surely must be Luka's work. He muttered an inaudible "thank you" to Luka then went to the grocery part of the mall.

"Let's see…..5 eggs…..100 g…..375 ml of full cream milk….375 ml of heavy or double milk and 1 vanilla pod. Then…for homemade chocolates….2 pounds of chocolate and a heart-shaped mold….I got everything. Time to pay these things…" Len muttered to himself as he walked to the cashier.

After paying for the ingredients, he spotted a small place filled with flowers. It must be a small flower counter.

"Buying flowers wouldn't hurt too….." Len muttered again then went to the small flower shop. There were various colors of flowers. There were red, yellow, white, pink, violet, blue and many more. Len smelled a white rose, then a red rose. He saw a blue rose though it's only dyed blue.

"A mixture of red and white roses wouldn't hurt…." Len once again said to himself. He had it made into a bouquet, wrapped it around in white cellophane with a red ribbon.

'_I hope I'm not being too fast on this….'_ He thought to himself. He saw a beautiful rose with a mixture of red and yellow. Len stared at it with awe. Why not buy that as a decoration? He checked the price, then he bowed his head down in disappointment.

'_How I want to buy this…! But I can't afford to lose any more money….Next time…I guess.' _

With that through, he exited the mall.

* * *

><p>"Len-kun sure is working hard today~~" the tealette said as she nibbled on her leek.<p>

"Yeah…..though it's not the first time that we've seen him so persistent!" Rin said as she bit an orange.

"It is Valentine's Day after all…" Luka said as she finished washing the dishes.

"All we can do is hope for the best!" Miku said.

"Yeah. Len isn't the type to speak out his thoughts" Rin muttered.

"Just believe in him girls. You'll never know how amazing Len-kun is until he's in a dire situation." Luka said as she sat down beside the two girls.

* * *

><p>Len wiped off his sweat from his forehead. He's finally done with his homemade ice cream and placed it in the freezer.<p>

"Alright! Just homemade chocolate to go! I'll burn the midnight oil if I have to!" Len yelled then grabbed his two pounds of chocolate.

"YOSH!"

And so the preparation for making homemade chocolate and making a very own designed box began...

* * *

><p>Rin woke up surprisingly early today. She stretched her arms then went to her bathroom. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, changed into her school uniform then styled her hair, placing her white ribbon on top of her head. She yawned then trudged down stairs. She spotted Miku and Luka, both eating their pancakes.<p>

"Morning you two~~" Rin said.

"Morning~" The girls said in unison.

"Where's Len?" Rin asked as she sat down then sliced a piece of pancake.

"He slept on the sofa. We didn't move him since we might wake him up." The girls said.

"We should wake him up in time for school though…"

"It's okay, I'll drive you three there. Walking or taking the bus would cause Len to have a fatigue." Luka said as she sipped her tea. A sudden a gasp was heard from the boy as he fell from the sofa. Everyone rushed to Len, only finding him laying on the floor while rubbing his head. Rin helped her brother stand up.

"Ugh…..what time is it?"

"7:30…it's pretty early…"

"7:30? Dude I have a student council meeting at 8:00!" Len quickly rushed upstairs then slammed his door shut.

…..

"Grab your bags ladies. Let's wait for Len to get down" Luka said as she reached for her car key. She placed all of Len's gifts in a paper bag then placed it inside the car. Len dashed down then grabbed his jacket. Though..his uniform is still a mess, he didn't eat breakfast and he has dark eye bags clear under his eyes. Rin grabbed Len's hand, then fixed Len's polo.

"Len…relax. We're not going to be late since we're gonna ride Luka-nee's car this time. Take time to eat breakfast and fix yourself. Don't eat too fast as well!"

Len did what Rin said. He ate his pancakes. He fixed his tie and collar. He fixed his jacket. He put on slight makeup to cover the black eye bags under his eyes. He grabbed his bag then looked at the freezer. He immediately hyperventilated…

"LUKA-NEE! WHERE'S THE ICE CREAM AND CHOCOLATE?" Len yelled.

"It's in the car!"

Len sighed in relief then slipped on his shoes. They all entered the car.

"Alright everyone, prepare for a smooth drive..." Luka said as she started the car engine and drove away from the house to Yamaha Gakuen.

They reached school in only 20 minutes. Len immediately grabbed all his stuff then ran to the student council room.

"This is going to be a tough day for Len-kun…" Miku said as she stared at the golden-haired shota run to the school's door.

"Yeah….." Rin muttered.

"Good luck to him...Good to you too girls. Have fun at school!" Luka said then waved goodbye. The two girls also waved goodbye. After that, she drove away.

* * *

><p>End of the day came in so last bell finally rang,signaling the end of the school day. Len had faced so many problems earlier. His studies, the council meeting and meeting along the way because of <em>stairs.<em> He officially declared that stairs was his enemy. Seriously. Now...it's the last hour in school...but this last hour seemed most terrifying.

_'Should I really do this? What if it will be the opposite of what I expect?'_ Len asked to himself as he sighed. He thought of all the worse case scenarios he could think thinking negative thoughts, he hyperventilated again. He felt a hand pat his back gently. He looked over his shoulder, only to see his best friend Piko. Piko smiled at him gently. Len smiled back.

"You can do it Len. I know you can!" Piko said gleefully as he ruffled Len's hair. Len pouted when Piko ruffled his hair.

"Dude, just because you turned 15, doesn't mean you'll start treating me like a kid again!"

"Hey, I have a privilege to do so, little shota boy." Piko smirked. Len gasped, then sighed.

"Heh, I guess I need to get used to it. Thanks for the support, Piko." Len said sincerely. Piko and Len did a fist bump.

"Of course dude, anything for a friend!" Len smiled, gathered all his things, then bid goodbye to his friend.

* * *

><p>A man with blue hair waited behind the school building. He received a letter from his kouhai* if they could meet behind the school building after class, looks like the young lad was running quite late.<p>

"Unusual…." Kaito muttered. Kaito, knowing his dearest kouhai, it's unusual for Len. Len was always so organized, so clean, so nice, so respectful, so honest, so polite, so smart, so responsible, so beautiful, so hot and gorgeous and…

'_It's time to hit myself on the head!'_ Kaito smacked himself on the head.

'_Kaito…yes..you have a crush on him….but don't act like a damn pedophile and think pure thoughts! PURE! Pure as vanilla ice cream!' _Kaito inhaled…then exhaled.

A soft sound of a twig breaking brought Kaito back into the real world. He spotted a young male with golden hair look at him. Kaito quickly smiled then greeted Len.

"Hey Len-kun!"

"Hi..Kaito-nii…."

"So…what was that you wanted to talk about?"

"Uhhh…erm…let's see…..how do I say this?...uhh…ehhh…I…err…."

'_Len! JUST FREAKING SAY IT! REMEMBER THE WORDS OF WISDOM LUKA-NEE SAID TO YOU!'_

"Uhh….Happy Birthday Kaito-nii!" Len exclaimed as he gave the scarves to Kaito. Of course, it was wrapped in blue wrapper.

"Open it if you want!" Len said. Kaito unwrapped the present, then gasped. He hugged Len tightly

"Len! This is the best birthday gift ever! Thank you so much!"

Both stayed there, hugging after a few moments of silence.

'_This is getting kinda awkward…but it feels nice…'_ Both of the boys of them blushed a deep red. Kaito released Len from his hug then coughed.

"Sorry Len-kun…"

"Oh no…It's okay…" Len said. Len gazed away from Kaito then blushed.

'_Am I really going to say it to him? What if it takes the opposite effect? What if he stops talking to me anymore! I AM FREAKING OUT MAN!' _ Len screamed inside his mind. He started breathing heavily. Kaito got worried then patted Len's shoulders.

"Len-kun? What's wrong?"

'_Come on Len! This might be your only chance! Say it like a man!'_

"Len…?"

"I…..I really love you, Kaito-nii! I've been struck by cupid ever since we met!" Len screamed with his whole face red. Len dropped to the ground with tears streaming down his face out of embarrassment.

"Waah…I said it! Kaito-nii, I'm so sorry if you're freaked out! Please don't hate me! If you want, you can forget all of those I said! You can keep the scarves if you want though! Just-"

...

'_Warm lips…on…my lips? No way, this is Kaito-nii's lips that kissing me right now? OH CRAP!" _Kaito deepened the kiss, making Len's common sense go into a deep, swirling vortex of passion. Len closed his eyes then submitted to Kaito, letting his senpai* take the lead in their dance. After a few moments, Len and Kaito pulled away, leaving the younger boy in a daze.

"Len, you need to calm down and give me a chance to talk!" Kaito said. Kaito reached out from one of the bushes beside him, then gave Len the bouquet of the red mixed with yellow roses. The same rose that Len was staring at yesterday. Len couldn't stop the tears of happiness dripping from his eyes then slowly grabbed the roses.

"How did…?"

"I saw you bought flowers yesterday. I saw how you stared at it but became gloomy because of the price. I thought it would be a good Valentine's gift." Kaito smirked then kissed Len's hand.

"Len…would you be my Valentine?"

"Yes…yes..yes I will!" Len exclaimed happily then tackled Kaito to the ground, still unable to hold back his tears. Kaito kissed Len's cheek.

"Good~ ….though…I take it that the bouquet of flowers is for…?" Len let go of Kaito then reached for the bouquet, the homemade chocolate and homemade ice cream. Len gave them all to Kaito.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kaito-nii!" Kaito kissed Len gently on the lips.

"Thank you…my valentine."

* * *

><p>Kaito and Len walked away from school together, hand in hand. They chatted about random things happily. Gleeful laughter emitted out from their mouths. They crossed a park with a playground. No children loitered around it. Kaito and Len both sat down on the swing.<p>

"So Len...does this mean we are officially boyfriends now?"

"Depends, a friend that's a boy or male lovers? Which one do you want?

"Male lovers, of course!"

"Now you got your answer...though,aren't you the one who made the move? How come you asked me?"

"I wanted to make sure that I wasn't forcing you on anything!"

"Oh please, I'll do anything to make you happy."

"Then...can you stand up and yell "I love Kaito Shion and he is only mine" for me?" Kaito smirked, Len blushed. However, Len stood up then took a deep breath.

"I LOVE KAITO SHION AND HE IS ONLY MINE!" Len screamed to the heavens. Len smirked to Kaito.

"Happy?" This time, it was Kaito's turn to smirk.

"Of course I am, my dearest Len Kagamine!" Both laughed. They grabbed their things again then walked away from the park.

"You now what, Kaito?"

"What?"

"You made me want you to scream that you love me and you only belong to me~~"

"You want me to say it? Very well. My mouth has been itching to scream it anyway! I LOVE LEN KAGAMINE AND HE ONLY BELONGS TO ME!"

Both men laughed.

"You contented now?"

"Yup!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yumi: Was it cliché? Anyway…What on earth is with this ending?<strong>

**Yuki: lolz I don't know.**

_**Kouhai- junior**_

_**Senpai- senior**_

**Yuki: Hope you liked the fic though it was kinda silly and made no sense to others orz XD**

**Yumi: Don't forget to review! The review button is lonely!**

**Yuki/Yumi: BYE BYE!**


End file.
